


Come Light The Menorah

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Chanukah, Fluff, Jewish Leonard Snart, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He hoped it would the first Chanukah of many to come.





	Come Light The Menorah

Seventeen years old was the first time Leonard celebrated Chanukah since his mother died. Lewis didn't really see the need to celebrate the holiday when there were banks to rob and children to hit. To him nothing matter except for the score. So when Leonard finally escape the hellhole that was his home life along with his sister, the first thing he bought was a menorah.

Hold up in a crappy apartment along with his new boyfriend and partner, Mick, Leonard placed the menorah on the tiny table they had stolen from Goodwill. After placing two candles in two places to represent the Shamash and the first night of Chanukah, Leonard helped Lisa recite the blessing. As the words echoed through the tiny space, Leonard looked over at Mick and smiled. He hoped that this would be the first Chanukah of many with the man that he loved and his sister standing by his side. 

Five Years Later....

Leonard Rory and Mick Rory spent their first Chanukah as a married couple with Lisa watching over the Latkes that were frying in the frying pan.


End file.
